1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of electrical appliance protection devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energy-saving ground-fault circuit interrupter which closes a breaker switch rapidly with two coils and then uses only one of the coils to keep the breaker switch closed.
2. Description of Related Art
Ground-fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs) are designed and manufactured in accordance with the requirements set forth in the US UL943 standard.
The solenoid relay in a conventional GFCI requires a high-voltage, high-power power supply mode. This mode, however, tends to bring the solenoid relay into a large-current, high-power state, in which the solenoid relay keeps generating heat and may burn as a result.
To overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention designed a novel GFCI which opens and closes a breaker switch entirely under the control of an electronic circuit, and which is more energy-saving than its conventional counterparts.